Celeste Meets Ipswitch
by CelestialMaidens
Summary: Twin girls meet the sons of Ipswitch. The girls have a secret. The sons have no idea how similar they are to the twins. ReidXOC TylerXOC
1. Prologue

He found us again. I have to get Chelsea away. I can't leave her. Our fates are intertwined. If one smiles the other does the same. I can feel her worries. She is afraid he will catch up to us. I do not know if I can save us.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reid pov~

The day is fast approaching, January 8, the day of my ascension. It has quieted down since Caleb ascended. It is now clear to all the Sons that he is the leader. I'm next in line to ascend. I will gain all my powers then. Will I be able to resist the overwhelming seduction of the power?

Today is December 20th, the night of the Winter Formal.

I'm struggling with my tie now. The mirror isn't helping. Whoever thought up the tie was an idiot. I'll just tie it the best I can. "Forget this." I said as I walked toward the door.

Tyler blocked my way. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"The dance, baby boy. Where else would I be going?" I answered.

"Like that?" Tyler motioned toward my knotted bow tie.

I just glared at him. He moved toward me and fixed the mess I had made. "Thank you Mother." I mocked bluntly.

We exited the dorm and made our way to the ballroom in the East Wing of the campus. The party had already started. Hypnotic techno music blared through the entrance, and we were met with strobe lights and disco balls. We weaved through the clique's of people in an attempt to reach the rest of our pack.

Caleb was sitting in a chair against the wall with Sarah on his lap. He seemed content enough, and didn't notice our entrance. Pogue greeted us with a smirk and towed Kate over to us. He smacked Tyler on the shoulder. A little too hard. Tyler winced. "Hey, guys. I was afraid you wouldn't show."

"And leave you here to suffer? I _am_ the party." I announced.

Tyler rolled his eyes. I ignored him, and scanned the area for fresh meat.

"Hey, guys. I meant to tell you earlier. The dean called me to his office and told me that there are going to be two new girls in our class. He wants me and Sara to look out for them."

"New girls?" Tyler asked.

"Are they hot?" I asked.

"How would I know? I didn't meet them. They are supposed to be at school tomorrow." Kate explained.

Light streaked in through a crack from the door. Two figures entered the dark room. The shorter of the two entered first, and hesitated after entering as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She then stepped to the side as her friend preceded forward, leading the shorter girl through the onlookers. It struck me as odd that her face was vacant of any emotion.

The shorter girl was smiling in wonder and ogling at the lights that danced off the walls. She waved at a few people around her. They didn't seem to know her at all. The taller girl pulled her in the direction that was opposite from a guy that tried to talk to Shorty.

The taller girl was dressed in blue, and had arranged her hair so that it shaded over her eyes. It had been straightened and gleamed in the light with a shade of blue at the tips. Shorty had on a brighter dress. It looked like it had been in the art gallery around the water colors and spray paint. She had longer hair, but it was curled so it looked to be the same length as her friend's straight dark hair.

Shorty wandered over in our direction. She was still marveling at the pretty colors. Kate approached her, "Hey, are you the new girls that just transferred in? I'm Kate."

Shorty smiled, "Yes. I'm Chelsea, and this is Kayla. It is very nice to meet you."

I could barely make out what Shorty was saying, so I pushed Tyler in their direction. He seemed to understand my gesture, and walked toward where Kate was talking to the new girls. The taller one, Kayla, saw us coming and pulled on Shorty's arm. "Come on, Chelsea. Sorry Kate, but we have to go." Kayla said, waving goodbye.

"Oh, yes-ok. See you in class, Kate." Chelsea smiled.

"But I just got here! The party just started!" I tried to buy more time to talk with them. Shorty acknowledged me with an apologetic smile while Kayla towed her away. The new girl didn't even give me a chance to work my charm! I'll just have to corner her at school tomorrow.

I glanced at Tyler. He had his gaze fixed on Shorty. As he watched her leave, he sighed. I nudged him in the side. "You have a thing for Shorty?" I asked.

"Who is Shorty?" Tyler asked innocently.

"That Chelsea girl." I motioned in the direction Kayla had pulled Chelsea out of the room.

Tyler averted his gaze and didn't answer. That was answer enough for me. "Let's dance with a couple of these girls, and head back to the dorms so you can hug your pillow and write love poems. I didn't get dressed up just to watch everyone else have fun."

Chelsea's dress

.com/feeling_textured/set?id=10671371

Kayla's dress

.com/brunch/set?id=10007141


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kayla's pov~

Man I wish there weren't so many guys here. I could have made us go to an all girl school, but Chelsea wanted to go to a secluded school away from the big cities. And I know she would have been depressed if she was boy deprived.

But I didn't want more uniforms like our last school. The bitches at our last school pulled their skirts up so high you could see the bottom of their butts if they bent down. At least the skirts here aren't as short as what we used to wear. I observed my reflection in the full length mirror that decorated one of the walls in our dorm room.

I'm glad we met at least one decent person at the winter formal last night. Kate seemed like a good person to get to know better.

The guys that started to follow Kate looked like Abercrombie models. I had to get Chelsea out of there before she got a good look at them. She would have freaked out. She's shy around the opposite sex. I wonder if those guys are seniors this year. Maybe they will be in some of our classes.

Chelsea emerged from the bathroom where she had been fixing her hair one more time before we had to leave for class. "Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yup. Just have to grab my scarf." Chelsea answered. She reached for the pink striped scarf that I had gotten her. The dress code manual didn't say anything about scarf colors. She should be fine. I don't think anyone would punish her for trying to keep warm. I grabbed my plaid turquoise scarf, and we headed out to our first class, English. Yippee. Grammar is not my forte.

I lead Chelsea through the halls. I had gotten a map of the school earlier and knew where our first class was. Students around us stared. I guess new kids in this school is a big deal here. Maybe it's just because we transferred in the middle of the school year.

I rounded a corner and found room 45A. We entered the classroom. There weren't a lot of people around, so I made my way to the back of the room. I knew Chelsea preferred to sit as far away from the front as possible. I could sense her gratitude for picking that seat. We scooted in and pulled out our notebooks.

Kate walked in with another super model. He had long hair for a guy, but it wasn't bad. He had his arm around her waist as he led her to one of the front seats. Kate spotted us in the back row, and smiled while making her way towards us. "Hey." She chirped. She must be a morning person.

Chelsea smiled, "Hi, Kate. Do you have English now too?"

"That's why I'm here." Kate answered. She motioned toward my notebook. "You won't need those today. We won't have homework. Today is going to be pretty laid back. Winter break starts tomorrow and the teachers don't like to grade papers over break."

The super model came up behind Kate. "Oh, this is my boyfriend, Pogue." She explained. "Pogue, this is Chelsea and Kayla. They just transferred in from…"

"New York." I finished her sentence for her.

"Massachusetts a big change for you?" Pogue asked.

"It's different, but we are holding up." Chelsea answered.

Kate began talking to Chelsea about a place called Nicky's. I noticed that more people were sitting down in the classroom. Then, I saw them, the Abercrombie models. The blonde looked up to see Pogue with Kate. Then he noticed I was looking in his direction, and he smirked. The blonde began climbing the stairs to meet Pogue at the top of our row. The brunette Abercrombie model just followed without question.

"Hey, man." Pogue greeted the blonde with a knuckle pound, and did the same with the brunette. Kate drew her attention away from Chelsea to greet the boys. "Hey, guys. I was just telling Chelsea and Kayla about Nicky's."

"Oh, yeah? They should come with us. We are going to kick off winter break with a bang." The blonde said.

Kate pointed at the blonde, "This is Reid Ga-."

"Garwin. Nice to meet you." Reid held out his hand to me. I just looked at it. "Hi." I stated simply.

Reid retracted his hand from my view and asked, "So, you coming with?"

I glanced at Chelsea. She was looking at the brunette, and I nudged her arm. She looked at me, and nodded. I guess that was her answer. "Maybe." I said. I didn't want to make promises to these strangers.

"We can drive you if you're worried about getting a ride." The brunette stated.

Chelsea smiled happily, "That would be great. What's your name, by the way?"

The brunette looked embarrassed for not introducing himself earlier. "Tyler Simms. Nice to meet you, Chelsea."

"We'll be at your dorm at 6:00." Reid said, looking at me.

"What number room are you in?" Tyler asked.

"549. Is it casual?" Chelsea asked.

Kate chimed in, "Just wear something comfortable."

"Ok, we'll go." I stated.

Chelsea looked at me with a surprised expression. She had a huge grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

An older professor walked into the room, and made his way to his desk. He had a bushy beard and horn-rimmed glasses. "Everyone make your way to your seats."

Reid moved toward my seat, "Hey, scoot over."

Chelsea immediately started to move over, but I didn't budge. I glared at him. Chelsea reached over and pulled on my arm. I grudgingly scooted over on the bench. Reid took a seat next to me and didn't move over for Tyler. Reid looked up at him innocently. Tyler rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs and around the booths so he could slide in next to Chelsea, who was surprised he didn't sit with Pogue at the front.

The teacher began to explain that we would be doing group work today in groups of four. It was a scavenger hunt. The clues would be found around campus. He passed out the first clue to each row. "Pick your groups." He instructed us.

Reid leaned his arms over the desk and faced me. "Hey, partner." He said with fake innocence.

I rolled my eyes. Tyler had leaned forward so he could see Reid. "Should we be a group?" He asked.

Reid put his arm around my shoulders. "Absolutely. We will escort these lovely ladies around campus. Give them a tour at the same time." He glanced at me.

"Ok." Chelsea said, smiling at Tyler. He grinned sheepishly back.

I shrugged off Reid's arm. I didn't want him touching me. He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright everyone. Once you have your groups picked out, you can start with the hunt. Just make sure you are all back here by the end of class." The teacher told us.

Chelsea glanced down at the clue our group had been given. "It says to go to where time is told. What does that mean?"

"The clock tower?" Tyler said.

"Perfect! Where is it?" Chelsea asked.

"We'll show you." Reid answered. He tried to put his arm around me again. Personal space didn't seem to be one of his top priorities. I glared at him while removing his arm with my hands. He was persistent, and it annoyed me.

The boys led us to the clock tower outside of the building. We found another note in one of the bushes at the entrance. It told us to find a Santa hat. It didn't say where they would be on campus.

"What's the deal? Is this Mr. Anderson's way of giving us a free day? How are we supposed to find friggin Santa hats?" Reid complained.

"Well, it is Christmas." Chelsea said.

"I'm not complaining. Anything is better than a lecture." Tyler said.

Other students from our class were also wandering around confused. Tyler spotted Pogue across the grass. "Pogue! What does your note say?"

"Candy canes, man. Where the heck do you find those?" Pogue answered.

"Um, Tyler. Kayla and I have a Christmas stash at our dorm. We were going to decorate, but I guess we can use the stuff for class." Chelsea said.

"Great. Let's go to the dorms." Tyler said.

"Pogue, I'll bring you a candy cane." I told him.

"Thanks, Bubbles." Pogue answered.

I ignored his name for me. He must have noticed my blue tipped hair.

Chelsea began walking in the direction of the dorms. "You coming?" She asked Reid and Tyler.

"Of course." Tyler said.

"You won't be getting rid of us that easily." Reid teased while smirking in my direction.

We made our way over to the dorms, and walked down the halls. I stopped in front of room 549, and unlocked the door. Chelsea walked toward our shelf and attempted to reach our box of Christmas supplies. It was at the top of the tall shelves where I had put it so she couldn't get to the candy canes. She would have eaten them all if I had let her near them. She jumped up and down in an attempt to knock the box off the shelf. It wasn't working. Tyler came up behind her and lifted her up so that she could reach the box. Chelsea grabbed it quickly, and was as red as a tomato when she reached the ground. She thanked him quietly while trying to hide her blush. Tyler noticed her reaction, and returned her expression. He bent down so he could open the box and hide his redness at the same time.

Reid pulled out a pink Santa hat. "Pink?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I roughly grabbed the blue hat in the box and put it on my head with a huff. He seemed to understand that the pink one wasn't mine. Chelsea took out two red Santa hats from the box and looked at Reid. "Trade you?" She asked him.

Reid nodded, and took the red hat. He handed the extra one to Tyler. "Alright, we have what we were looking for. Now what do we do?"

"I have the candy canes for Pogue." I stated. I started to pack up the box before Chelsea could grab a candy cane. I easily slipped the box onto the top shelf, and we left the dorm. "Where would Pogue be?"

"Anywhere but the library." Tyler answered.

We found Pogue and Kate in the parking lot by his motorcycle. They must have ditched the rest of their group. I handed him the candy canes. "Here you go, Pogue."

"Thanks. What up with the Santa hats?" He asked while looking at the hats we had on our heads.

"It's for the scavenger hunt." Tyler explained.

Reid looked at his watch. "It's almost time for class to end. We better head back."

We returned to class to find all the other groups had already gotten back. Mr. Anderson told us to sit down. He then congratulated the groups that had found their items. He rewarded us with no homework and peppermint Hershey kisses. Chelsea was happy to have sweets. I couldn't care less.

I was in the process of popping the chocolate into my mouth when Reid grabbed it out of my hands and ate it. He just smiled goofily at me. I glared, and grabbed his chocolate before he could react. Then I unwrapped the candy and ate it. He didn't protest. It was only fair.

Mr. Anderson dismissed us and wished us a Merry Christmas.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kayla's pov~

Kayla's and Chelsea's outfits to Nicky's

.com/chelseas_outfit_for_nickys/set?id=10898806

.com/kaylas_outfit_for_nickys/set?id=10898800

Man why do I have to go out with that loser Reid. At least Chelsea is happy about us going with them. "Do I have to go?" I ask while fixing my denim mini skirt.

"Yes you do because you need to come be my protector. You shouldn't complain. It looked to me like Reid has a thing for you. So don't be such a grouch and put your jacket on, the guys will be here any moment."

Just after she said that we heard a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil and he shall come." I muttered under my breath. I don't want Reid to have a thing for me. All I want to do is keep a low profile and make sure Chelsea is safe.

Chelsea ran to the door, and opened it like it was on fire. She was met with a surprised Tyler, who stared at her with wide eyes. He still had his hand up to knock on the door again. Reid brushed past Chelsea and let himself into the room. He spotted me and grabbed my arm, dragging me toward the door. "Come on we have to go." Reid said.

"Let go of me! I have to get my purse." I exclaimed.

"I have enough dough to cover you, no worries. Just come on." Reid refused to let go of my arm. I yanked my hand out of his with great force. He turned back to look at me. Reid opened his mouth to protest, but shut it before he could utter a word. He then began to stalk off down the hall.

We walked to the parking lot and Tyler unlocked his hummer. Tyler was opening the front door when Reid yelled at him, "Baby boy, you know the drill. I drive."

"But it's my car!" Tyler said.

Reid just pushed him aside and climbed in. Tyler rolled his eyes, and got in the back seat. He scooted over so Chelsea could get in next to him. I noticed Reid motion to me and then to the seat next to him in front. Great, I get to ride shot gun. I growled to myself.

Reid drove us through the dark forested area. I was surprised he didn't drive us into a tree. I guess Tyler wouldn't have trusted him with his car if Reid was a bad driver. Reid pulled up to a parking lot outside of a small bar. The sign read: Nicky's. I guess we're here.

Reid parked, and we hopped out of the hummer. Chelsea had trouble reaching the ground from where she had been sitting in the car, so Tyler helped her down. I am sure she did that on purpose. She would have had no trouble hopping out of the car on her own. It's not like she is wearing high heels. "Poor Shorty can't even reach the ground." Reid mocked playfully.

Chelsea made a face at him, and smiled. It didn't faze her. She was just happy to be around Tyler.

Something yellow caught my eye at the edge of the parking lot. "Hey, isn't that Pogue's motorcycle?" I asked.

Reid looked in the direction I was pointing. "Yeah, I guess Kate came separate from Pogue. They must be inside. Caleb and Sara should be here to."

As we walked up the stairs to the front entrance I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and looked up to see Reid smirking at me. "Just smile and look pretty." He told me.

I stopped in my tracks, and whirled around so I was facing him. His gaze met my icy one. "I would appreciate it if you refrained from touching me." I spat the words out at him.

Tyler and Chelsea came up behind us. I had noticed Tyler grasp her hand after they got out of the hummer. His fingers were still interlaced with hers. She caught me looking at her, and gave me a questioning look in response. The atmosphere around me and the perverted blonde was thick with tension.

"Tyler, take Chelsea inside. I'll come in soon." Reid instructed without averting his gaze from me.

Once Tyler and Chelsea had gone into the bar I turned back to face Reid, who still had his hand around my waist. This was exactly where I didn't want it. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Get off me!" I whispered maliciously.

Reid looked genuinely annoyed and hurt. "Do you really hate me that much?"

His question caught me off guard. Isn't it obvious? I did send him a lot of hints. He's making me uncomfortable, and I don't know how to reject him without being brash.

I looked up into his blue eyes. "I don't hate you, Reid." I said. I couldn't think of a better response.

"Then why do you constantly reject me?" Reid asked. I sensed a small amount of hope in his voice.

I looked away from him awkwardly. How am I supposed to explain this to him? I scanned the parking lot while I answered. "I just met you. I don't feel comfortable with all the attention you're giving me."

Reid's eyes widened as he processed my words. "Trust issue, huh?" He sighed. "I guess we'll just have to take it slow than."

Reid let go of my waist and backed up so that we were separated by two feet of air. Is he really willing to invest time in me? Does he really want me to trust him that badly? My eyes searched his face. Reid nodded toward the door to Nicky's. "We better head in before Tyler comes looking for us."

I followed Reid into the bar. He weaved through the people that crowded the bar stools and dance floor. He made his way over to the tables near the juke box, and I had no choice but to go with him. Reid approached the table that was occupied by Pogue and Kate. Another couple was sitting at the table with them. "Hey, Caleb." Reid greeted the other boy.

Caleb nodded and looked at me. "Who's this?"

Kate jumped in, "This is Kayla, Chelsea's sister. They are the new transfer students I was telling you about at the dance, remember?"

"He was to buisy sucking face to notice anything else." Pogue commented.

The girl next to Caleb shot Pogue a dirty look, "I resent that!"

"Whatever, Sara. You know I'm right." Pogue chuckled.

Sara turned to me. "Hi, I'm Sara, and this is my boyfriend, Caleb. So, how did you get stuck with those two?" She pointed to Reid and Tyler.

"They were like cats to catnip. They won't leave us alone." I answered her.

"I'm no cat." Reid said next to me. "But you're right about Tyler. He fallows Chelsea around like she's shiny."

Tyler glared at him, but smiled at Chelsea, who was blushing. She looked over at Sara and tried to change the subject. "It's very nice to meet you, Sara. But, what exactly do you all do here? At Nicky's that is."

Tyler answered for her. "Come on, I'll show you." He led a very confused Chelsea away from our table.

Reid looked at me and then at the rest of the group, "I guess I better go make sure Tyler doesn't do anything stupid. I have to show Kayla how to play pool anyways. Come on." He waved to me in a gesture that told me to follow him. He kept his distance as I walked behind him. Reid glanced behind him to make sure I was still coming. I looked away embarrassed. When we reached the pool tables, Chelsea was already there. Tyler was getting a pole for her.

Reid walked to the wall where to poles were hanging. He returned with a long rod and nodded toward the pool table. "Do you know how to hold this?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Then get over here so I can show you." Reid commanded.

I came over to Reid's side. He told me to back up a little so he could get a clear shot. Before he shot the balls with his pole, he showed me how to hold the stick so that I would have more control. "Make sure there isn't anyone behind you when you shoot. We don't want anyone not walking out of this bar with both balls intact tonight." Reid was joking with me. I guess he isn't upset about our conversation outside the bar earlier. I think I like him better this way. Clingy Reid was to high maintenance.

Tyler teamed up with Chelsea to play a game of pool against me and Reid. Reid instructed me when it was our turn to shoot, and I did pretty well. He was a good teacher when he wasn't distracting me. Reid made an effort to keep a good foot between us the whole time we played pool. He really is going to take it slow. But how slow is slow, exactly?

Despite my best efforts to win the game of pool, Chelsea and Tyler won the game. She was so happy she jumped up and down. Then she hugged Tyler on impulse. He looked surprised, and when she pulled away, he kept hold of her arms and looked her in the eyes before kissing her. Chelsea was still processing her situation when Tyler pulled away. He smiled at her, and Chelsea's face went scarlet when she realized what had just happened.

I just watched with a sly grin on my face as the scene unfolded before me. I noticed Reid walking toward me. He stopped a decent distance away, but he puckered his lips and teasingly said, "How about a kiss for the teacher, Kayla?"

Reid didn't move to close to me. I could tell he was just kidding, but I playfully slapped his arm. "Back off, Garwin." I commanded.

Reid made fake puppy dog eyes, and whimpered. I am grateful he is allowing me to warm up to him. He isn't pressing as much as he was earlier. Maybe, now that he is tolerable, I can actually learn to like him.

We said goodbye to the rest of the group just before Nicky's closed for the night. Tyler drove the hummer this time. Reid didn't seem to be in the mood to argue. Tyler stopped the car in front of the dorm entrance. I hopped out of the truck, and turned around to see Reid was watching me. What do I say to him? I can't just leave without doing anything. "Um- I'll see you later, then. Thanks for taking us out. I had a lot of fun."

Reid smiled. "Anytime, Kayla. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"O-ok. Sure. I'd like that." I stuttered. Why did I stutter? I've never done that before. Is it just because I'm talking to Reid, or because it's freezing out here?

I started to shut the door, but opened it up again when I heard Reid. "Hey, wait. What's your cell number? I'm going to take advantage of you accepting to go out with me again."

"Uh, yeah. Ok. Hand me your phone." I told him with my arm stretched out.

Reid handed me his blackberry, and I typed in my contact info. I tossed it back to him. "See you later." I told him.

"I'll call you." Reid answered as I shut the door to the hummer.

Chelsea was standing on the sidewalk waiting for me when I turned around. She smiled and waved as Tyler drove the hummer away. Once they were out of sight parking the car in the parking lot, Chelsea began squealing and doing her happy dance. I laughed with her and we walked up the stairs to the entrance. Chelsea walked inside, and I looked back at the parking lot before following her. Reid caught me searching for him, and he waved. I gave him a slight wave back, and retreated down the hallway. I don't want him to get in the halls before I reach my dorm room. I don't know what I would say to him.

Chelsea unlocked the door, and I shoved her in before the guys could get close enough to talk to us. I sighed in relief. They didn't catch me unprepared. I grinned to myself. My heart jumped in my chest when I heard a knock on the door behind me.

Reid's voice came from the other side of the door, "Kayla, I know you can hear me. Just tell Chelsea that Tyler and I share a room a few doors down from you. It's 553, just incase you guys have a nightmare or anything." Reid chuckled, and I heard his footsteps as he walked down the hall after Tyler.

My heartbeat slowed as I began to calm down. I searched the desk in the corner of the room for a post-it note and a pen. I wrote: Reid and Tyler, 553. I stuck the note to the wall above the lamp, and smiled to myself. Maybe the move wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kayla's pov~

I awoke to the familiar trill of my ring tone. Ugh! Who would be calling me now? I groggily reached out to grab my phone, and flipped it open. "Hello?" I croaked.

"Kayla, its Reid. Did I wake you up? Why are you sleeping? It's almost 11:30!" Reid said through the phone.

I groaned in response. It's winter break for crying out loud! Why shouldn't I be in bed?

"Get up. I have a swim meet today. You should come watch. Tyler's on the team too, so get Chelsea to come with you." Reid instructed me.

"What? Swim meet?" I asked, confused. "When is it?"

"It starts at 1:00, but I have to be there at 12:00 to practice with the team." Reid explained. "Are you out of bed yet?"

I threw the covers off of me, and leapt out of bed as soon as he asked. "Yeah, of course I am."

"Uh-huh." I pictured Reid smirking on the other end of the line. He must have heard me moving the sheets around when I got out of bed. "I'll see you at the pool, then. You know where it is, right?"

"Yes. I have a map of campus." I answered.

"Cool. Oh, I almost forgot. Pack a swimsuit and bring it with you. The guys are planning on staying at the pool after the meet is over." Reid told me.

"Ok. I'll bring one." I said. There is no way I am going to pass up an opportunity to get in the water. Water is my element. It's where I feel the most at peace.

"Really? Great. I expected you to put up a fight over stripping down." Reid laughed. He's surprised I am being compliant. Does he think I'm difficult? Maybe he just thought I would decline for modesty's sake.

I heard Tyler calling Reid in the background. "Calm down, baby boy. Give me a minute." Reid answered Tyler. "Sorry, Kayla. I have to go to practice now. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure, bye Reid." I answered. He said goodbye and hung up. I could hear him walking with Tyler down the hall outside my dorm room. As he walked by my room he yelled, "Don't bail on me, Kayla. You better show."

I didn't answer. I plan on going, of course. Who would purposefully miss out on half naked dudes drenched in water? Those are two of my favorite things. But I'll make him sweat over it a little bit. He can worry all he wants.

Reid's voice woke Chelsea, and she shifted in bed. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up. "What was that about?" Chelsea yawned.

"It's just Reid. He wants us to go watch the swim team. Tyler will be there to." I explained.

"Are they on the swim team?" Chelsea questioned with wide eyes.

I nodded, and Chelsea smiled playfully. She's thinking about Tyler in a swimsuit. I rolled my eyes. "We have to bring swimsuits with us. We're swimming with them after the meet is over." I told her.

"Really?" Chelsea's smile widened. She threw off her covers and began rummaging through her drawers as she pulled an outfit together. I followed suit, and found my swimsuit in the top drawer of my dresser. We showered and put on make up. It isn't anything fancy, but we look decent. It will all just get messed up when we get in the water, anyway.

Kayla's outfit:

.com/love_your_smile/set?id=6636478

Chelsea's outfit:

.com/untitled/set?id=9769975

Chelsea's pov:

Kayla and I reached the pool room after following the map she had of the school. I opened the door with a slight push and peeked in. The pool was huge and blue. It was divided into sections, or lanes, for the race. I stepped into the large room, and Kayla came in behind me. I saw an empty space on the bench near the edge of the pool for spectators. Kayla saw them, and we made our way over to our seats. We sat down, and I noticed most of the Spenser swim team was already in the pool. It's almost 1:00. They should be done practicing soon. I don't see Tyler anywhere. Maybe he's in the pool. They all look the same with goggles and swim caps on. I can't tell them apart.

A man in the corner of the room blew a whistle, and the swim team began exiting the pool. Those who had not been swimming filed up against the wall and waited for the others to join them. I guess the man is the ref or something.

I spotted Tyler in the pool after he removed his goggles. He climbed up the ladder on the wall of the pool, and joined the rest of his team. He was glistening with chlorine and H2O. Oh my goodness! Tyler is a lot more muscular than I would have guessed. Is that really what has been hiding underneath his bulky clothes? He is so unbelievably fine! Now that I think about it, all of the boys I have met here are really good looking. They even have matching swimsuits! Pinch me, I must be dreaming.

The ref spoke to the swim team. He dismissed the girls explaining that they would not be competing today. The opposing school had rescheduled at the last minute for the girls matches to be the next day. The girls headed for the locker room while the boys stayed behind. The ref instructed them to huddle around him as he gave them a pep talk that was to quiet for me to hear. The boys dispersed when the opposing team emerged from the guy's locker room. Judging from their swim trunks, their school colors are red and white. They remind me of Valentines Day. That's kind of girly.

The girly-men moved toward Team Spenser in mob formation, which also reminds me of the more delicate sex. Girls travel in packs. They also wear tight clothes. These guys have really tight swim wear. They get girlier by the minute. Maybe I'm just finding fault in them because they are the enemy.

The guys shook hands with the girly-men when instructed to, and then they paired off into sub-groups according to the type of swim they would participate in. Tyler happened to glance in my direction, and he grinned at me. I smiled and gave him a small wave. He waved back with a single motion of his arm. Something across the room seemed to catch his attention, but I didn't look away. He repeatedly glanced at me while everyone else was organizing themselves. Each time I caught him staring at me, he would smile shyly and color would brighten his cheeks. He is so undeniably adorable!

I noticed Reid was smirking at something near me. I followed his gaze to my twin who sat beside me. Kayla smiled at him. It isn't a big, cheesy, grin, but it will do. She is reluctantly allowing Reid to penetrate her armor bit by bit. Reid saw I had noticed, and he nodded at me in a confident, punkish, way. He thinks he is such a bad ass.

The ref explained the order of each race and wished both teams good luck. "Alright, Spenser vs. Walden. Get into position." He instructed the first group to get ready. The ref blew his whistle, and the swim meet began as the boys submerged into the water.

The competitions lasted about an hour. Each of the boys I know won first in their section, including Tyler. He was so amazing! I would never be able to propel through the water that fast!

Reid came up to where we were sitting on the bench when the swim team was dismissed. He was drenched in water, and it dripped all over the concrete floor. "Kayla, take Shorty to the locker room. Go get changed or I'll hug you!"

Kayla looked up at him with wide eyes. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Reid held out his arms so he could hug Kayla if necessary.

"But you promised!" Kayla looked hurt. I am not sure what she is talking about, but that accusation seems to have hit home for Reid.

Reid lowered his arms to his sides. "Now you're using it against me? Alright, I'll slow down. Just go change. I'll wait for you out here."

Kayla obeyed this time. She stood up, and grabbed my arm so she could lead me to the girl's locker room. We changed into our swim suits and stuffed our extra clothes into the available lockers.

Chelsea's swimsuit:

.com/chelseas_swim_outfit/set?id=10898788

Kayla's swimsuit:

.com/kaylas_swim_outfit/set?id=10898777

Kayla emerged from the locker room before I did. She boldly made her entrance and encouraged me to come with her. I tentatively made my appearance. The boys had all jumped in the pool. Pogue was with Kate at the deep end where he was helping her swim. Caleb was near the wall where Sara was perched. Reid and Tyler were splashing each other in the shallow end.

Reid saw us first. He was being attacked by Tyler's mini tidal wave. "Hold up, baby boy. The girls are here."

Tyler whipped his head around to face us. He looked stunned when he caught sight of me. Am I really that bad? I can't stay here. I turned to retreat back into the locker room, but Kayla grabbed my arm and towed me toward the edge of the pool.

"Let's jump in. We'll get used to the water faster if we jump in fast." Kayla told me.

I nodded, and we jumped in on the count of three. Water enveloped us and I fought my way to the surface for air. I gasped and sucked in the much needed oxygen. When I opened my eyes, Kayla was already gliding happily through the water. I am not a water person. Not in the least.

I was doggy paddling to the wall when Tyler came up behind me, "Do you need help?"

"What? Nope. Absolutely not. I am perfectly capable of reaching land all on my own. Thank you very much." I answered.

Tyler hovered around me to make sure I was alright. I guess I'm a bad liar. Who would have thought?

I felt a slight nudge from the water behind me, and turned around to see that no one was there. The water seemed to push me in the direction of my destination: the wall. Kayla is behind this, no doubt.

With help from Kayla's special gift, I reached the wall and clung to it for dear life. Tyler cornered me. "You ok?"

"Never better." I smiled at him.

Reid commented in the background. "Why is it that Kayla swims like a fish and Shorty doggy paddles?"

I glared at him. "Well excuse me for being afraid of water."

Reid raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me. "What's there to be afraid of?"

"Everyone's afraid of something." Kayla countered.

"And what are you afraid of?" Reid asked playfully.

"Heights." Kayla stated it as a matter of fact.

Reid smiled as he processed Kayla's answer. Sara cut in, "Hey, do you guys want to play chicken?"

Pogue answered first, "I'm all over that!"

The rest of the group agreed. When they asked me, I jumped at the opportunity. I'll do anything to get away from the water.

So the teams ended up like this: Pogue and Kate, Caleb and Sara, Reid and Kayla, and Tyler and Me. Of course it would turn out like that.

The boys ended up being on bottom. Obviously. There is no way I could have carried one of the guys. Especially in the water. That would be mucho uncomfortable-o.

Tyler had me on his shoulders before I could protest. He held my hands to keep me upright. I could have stayed up all by myself, but I chose to let him hold me. So, we started chicken fighting or whatever. We were trying to knock each other over. The boys were way more competitive than we were. They did the pushing and shoving. Us girls held on for dear life.

Kayla got more aggressive and made Sara topple over into the water. Kate fell off soon after. I was in for it. I panicked, and lost my balance. This caused me to fall off on my own. Water surrounded me, and I heard a thud. Sharp pain felt white hot against my head. And then there was nothing but darkness.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kayla's pov~

Chelsea hit the water and was submerged by the liquid. Ha! I win! I am victorious!

Tyler spun around to face where Chelsea fell in the water. He was grinning, expecting to see her pop up gasping for air like earlier. But, she didn't come up. What's happening? Oh my gosh! "Something's wrong." I yelled.

Tyler dove into the water. He grabbed Chelsea and got her head above water. She wasn't responding to his frantic calls. She looked unconscious. Reid spun into action. "Get her to the ledge, man! You can't just keep her in the water!"

Tyler broke out of his panic and suddenly became very serious. He towed her through the water as fast as he could. This wasn't fast enough for me, so I helped him out a little bit.

Tyler reached the wall and Reid helped pull Chelsea out of the water. Tyler hopped out of the pool, and I followed him. The others were close behind. Tyler started performing CPR. I knew his efforts would be worthless.

Tyler looked up at Caleb with panic in his eyes. "No, Tyler. You can't. It will take to much out of you."

"I can't just let her die!" Tyler yelled. What are they talking about?

Pogue pulled Kate aside so that she wasn't watching the spectacle any longer. She probably thought he was trying to comfort her. But he was actually trying to prevent her from discovering something. What do these boys have to hide?

I watched Tyler's face as he stared intently on Chelsea's still figure. Suddenly, his eyes shaded over and became black as night. I gasped quickly. Reid looked at me and put his arms between me and Tyler. Did he think I was going to try to stop Tyler from whatever he was doing? Tyler is trying to help! Reid continued to block me.

Whatever Tyler's magic eye trick was supposed to do wasn't working. Chelsea wasn't getting any better. I have to do something. She must have hit her head and blacked out in the pool. The body would have inhaled water. There is water in her lungs!

I can fix that! I can save her! I began to feel cooler as I submitted to the will of my powers. I concentrated and could sense the faint presence of extra water within Chelsea's chest. If I didn't get the water out soon, she would drown to death. I closed my eyes and let the sensation take over as I guided the water out of her body. I opened my eyes when I heard someone sputter on liquid. Chelsea was coughing up water! I saved her! She is going to be okay!

Chelsea opened her eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light in the bright pool room. Tyler was frantically calling her name and shouting at her. He was scolding her for getting hurt like it was her fault. When she spoke, his voice became more hushed and all seemed to have been forgiven. "Tyler?" She croaked.

"I'm here, don't worry." Tyler cooed.

"Why were you yelling at me?" Chelsea asked, confused.

Tyler seemed at a loss for words as he searched for an answer. I jumped in to save Tyler by pushing Reid out of my way and embracing Chelsea. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

Chelsea nodded, and whispered so that only I could hear, "You saved me, didn't you, Kayla?"

I just nodded and smiled at her in response. She mouthed, 'Thank you.'

After Chelsea was up and walking around again, everyone seemed to calm down. No one wanted to get back in the pool, so we all went off to our separate locker rooms to change.

Reid's pov~

I opened my locker to grab my t shirt from my bag. Caleb was beside me, and I couldn't help but bring up something important. "Caleb. Something happened back there with Kayla. I'm not really sure what it was, but it wasn't normal."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked.

I looked over at Tyler, who had rudely interrupted. I guess the sons have the right to interrupt each other. We are closer than brothers. "It's Kayla. When I held her back, I'm sure I felt something."

"Her chest, Reid?" Pogue commented smugly

"Not like that!" I argued. "Although, I wouldn't be complaining. Look, the point is that when I held her back the atmosphere around her seemed to change. I don't know how it happened, but everything went really wet and frigid. I can't really explain it."

"We can't exactly explain our own powers, Reid." Tyler said.

"Exactly!" I countered. "What if she has some sort of special gift too?"

The sons all looked at me with surprised and serious faces. They seemed confused. It all makes perfect sense to me! Why can't they understand? "Don't you think there could be others like us out there?" I asked.

Caleb looked at me gravely, "I think you have a point, Reid. But, we have no solid evidence to back up our claim."

"But you believe me?" I questioned.

Caleb sighed and slid his hand over his face. He looked tired. " I don't believe anything until I have proof."

Pogue broke the silence that followed, "Even if she does have some sort of power, she isn't threatening anyone. What would she possible do?"

Tyler glared at him, "Have you forgotten Chase so quickly?"

"And what about Chelsea?" I asked defensively.

Tyler looked stunned. The thought hadn't occurred to him before.

"When you were trying to save Chelsea earlier, your power didn't seem to be enough. But, at the last second, she had miraculously pulled through. How could she have done that?" I questioned Tyler.

Tyler looked conflicted. I can tell he is trying to think up logical explanations that would clear her name from the possible magical powers list, but he's got nothing. He's torn between his feelings and the facts.

"So," Pogue hesitated. "What are we going to do?"

Caleb looked up at him, "The only thing we can do: wait."

Sara's voice echoed through the tiled walls of the locker room. "Are you guys done changing yet? Come on! We beat you out here!"

Caleb still had a serious expression, but his voice was light, "I'll be right out!"

Caleb chanced one last look at me before exiting the locker room. I slammed my locker shut, and followed after him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kayla's pov~

When the boys came out of the locker room Reid looked a little reproachful. I walked up to him, "Is something the matter?"

Reid seemed to snap back into reality. He looked at me and nodded reassuringly, "Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine."

I noticed he replied very quickly, maybe even too quickly. Something is up. What could be bothering him? He is avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? He was fine when we were in the pool. But after Chelsea got hurt, he seemed distant. Could he have noticed the stunt I pulled to save Chelsea? I tried to be discreet about it. I didn't have a choice. It was either use or lose Chelsea. Would he understand if I explained to him? Will he push me away and treat me differently?

The group walked toward the parking lot where the boys had parked their cars. I kept walking down the sidewalk, which caused me to break away from the group with Chelsea close behind. Pogue looked confused, "Hey, where are you guys headed? Do you need a ride to the dorms? That's where Tyler and Reid are headed. You should ride with them."

I looked tentatively over at Reid, who just shrugged his shoulders. Tyler spoke, "Yeah, We're all going in the same direction."

"Ok, thanks, Tyler." Chelsea said.

"I'd rather walk, you go ahead, Chelsea." I kept walking without glancing back.

Chelsea allowed me to go, and she joined the boys in the parking lot.

Chelsea's pov~

I wonder what's up with Kayla. I'll ask her when I see her at the dorms. She needs her space for now. She'll be fine walking back. It isn't very far.

I walked beside Caleb as we made our way toward the cars. Caleb attempted to make small talk with me, "So, what are you guys doing for Christmas?"

I am kind of surprised he is asking. Why would he be interested in my plans? "Nothing much. We might rent a movie or something. Kayla might make a pie. She is much more skilled in the kitchen than I am. Once I burned this-" I was rambling.

"You are staying in the dorms for Christmas?" Caleb interrupted me. He was surprised by my answer.

I looked up at him innocently. "Yup."

"No way. You should come to my house for Christmas dinner. The boys and their families will be there to. I'm sure my mom won't mind. I'm bringing Sara along. She'll be happy to have more girls with her. Pogue can bring Kate, too."

"Really? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be any trouble." I said.

"No problem. It will be more fun if we have the whole group there. Put your digits in my cell. I'll call you later to arrange the pick up and drop off." Caleb instructed while handing me his flip phone.

I typed in my name and number, and handed it back to him. "Here you go. Thanks for this, Caleb. I'm sure Kayla will be glad we won't be alone for the holidays."

"Anytime, Chelsea. I'll call you when I have more info to pass on." Caleb said while walking toward his silver mustang.

"Ok, bye, Caleb." I waved and followed Tyler to his hummer.

Tyler got in the drivers seat, and Reid rode shot gun. This left me with the whole back seat. I buckled up, and Tyler started the truck. The engine roared to life, and we drove off.

The boys are unusually quiet. I wonder if they had a fight in the locker room earlier or something. The silence is unnerving. I hate awkward silences. I also don't like being the instigator in a conversation. I guess I don't really have a choice if I want this deafening silence to stop.

"So-um. Did you hear Caleb earlier? I guess I'll get to see you guys at Christmas." I tried to start a conversation.

Reid grunted. Tyler nodded. Great. They sure are talkative. This sucks. Conversations are supposed to be both ways. They require a mutual effort. Ya know, I give a little you give a little. We have to meet in the middle.

After a long, uncomfortable pause, I tried again. "Hey, Tyler. Could you turn the heat on for me? I'm freezing."

It was a pitiful attempt at conversation, but I had to try. Tyler just reached out to press the button that started the heat. He didn't say anything.

Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I don't know if I can stand this anymore. I have to speak up. I need to know what's wrong with them. They are usually joking and teasing each other like elementary school kids.

"Um- guys. Are you ok? You are being really quiet. It's kind of scaring me." I said.

Tyler sighed. "Sorry, Chelsea. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

Reid looked back at me from his seat, and nodded. I guess that's his excuse too.

I watched Tyler's face for a response as I asked, "Did something happen in the locker room?"

Tyler flinched. His mouth set into a tight line. It looks like he is trying to hold himself back from saying something. What is he hiding from me?

"Don't worry about it, Chelsea." Reid spoke for Tyler.

I started to protest. "But- I want to know. Maybe I can hel-."

"He said; don't worry about it, Chelsea." Tyler used a stern tone. He's losing his temper. What could have happened to cause him to act this way? I have never seen this side of him before. It's just another reminder of how little I actually know about Tyler Simms.

I tried again, "But, If you would just tell me, then maybe-"

"Stop it, Chelsea! It's nothing. So just stop." Tyler raised his voice.

I was stunned into temporary silence. I spoke in a small whisper, "Why are you yelling at me, Tyler? I just want to help."

Tyler sighed. "Yeah, well. You really aren't the best person for me to talk to about this right now."

"You don't trust me?" I asked.

Tyler didn't answer. I wasn't expecting that. He really doesn't know what to say? Does he really not trust me? Am I the reason he is so upset?

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

Tyler looks like he is in pain. It's like he is conflicted and confused. "No, Chelsea. The only thing you did today was scare me to death when you got hurt. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't know who to trust right now."

I nodded. "Do you think you could pull over? I want to walk."

Tyler looked hurt. "Are you sure? I didn't want to push you away like that."

I feel like I'm going to cry. There is a lump in my throat. I'm trying to fight the tears, but they are about to spill over. I don't want him to see me cry. He'll think I'm too weak and fragile to be with him. I don't want to lose him. I have to get away.

I am shaking. I don't know how much longer I can hold in the sobs. "Please, Ty." My voice quivered.

Tyler looked at me through his rear view mirror. My eyes are red and puffy. He'll know I'm not ok. I looked away in an attempt to hide my expression. Despite my efforts to hide, Tyler noticed. He swerved to the side of the road and hopped out of the driver's seat. "Here, Reid. You drive it back to the dorms." He slammed his door shut while Reid scooted over to drive.

Tyler opened my door and I fumbled with my seat belt buckle. My hands are shaking. I can't stop them. He reached over and released the buckle. I moved to slide out of the hummer, and Tyler put his hands on my waist to help me down. He shut the door without letting me go, and Reid drove off down the road.

Tyler looked down at me. Concern was written all over his face. He's worried about me. "I'm so sorry, Chelsea. I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. You didn't deserve that."

Now the tears really were falling. They trickled down my cheeks and left glistening trails of salt water that marked my face. Tyler wiped a tear from my cheek as it fell down from my lashes. I shut my eyes tight. "I'm so sorry." Tyler kept whispering the same thing over and over. He is almost chanting. I can't help but believe what he is saying. I smiled to show that I forgave him, and looked up at him. "Ty…"

"Yes, Chelsea? Do you need me to get you something?" Tyler was eager to please.

"No, I just-well-" I stuttered.

"Are you ok? What do you need?" Tyler asked.

"Will you hug me?" I asked tentatively.

I looked up to see Tyler smiling. He met my gaze, "Of course, Sweetie."

Tyler took hold of my hands and led my arms around his neck. Then, he embraced me and held me close. I could feel his warmth surround me. I felt so safe.

Tyler held me until I pulled away. I smiled to reassure him that I was ok. Tyler reached out to hold my hand, and I allowed him to. "Should we head back to the dorms now?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

We walked back to the dorm, which was less than a quarter mile away from where Tyler had hugged me. He walked me to my dorm room, and I turned around to face him when I was in front of my door.

I noticed that Tyler was pushing buttons on a pink cell phone. It's MY pink cell phone. He must have pulled it out of my pocket when I wasn't paying attention. I looked down at his hands, which held my cell. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Giving you my number." Tyler stated. "I need you to be able to call me if you need help like you did at the pool today."

"And what if I'm not in trouble?" I asked. I am teasing him.

Tyler caught on. "Then you can call to talk."

I smirked at him, "Ok. I'll do that."

Tyler leaned over to plant a kiss on my head. "I'll see you later, then."

"Mm-hm." I smiled, and looked back at him over my shoulder after unlocking the door. Tyler was looking at me while walking away. He grinned, and I returned his expression before entering the dorm room.

I guess now I have to wait for Kayla to show up.


	8. Chapter 7

Reid Pov

Pulling the large door shut beside me, I settled into the drivers seat. The keys were still in the ignition and the hummer silently rumbled under me. I pushed the gas pedal and revved up the engine. The hummer roared to life and proceeded down the paved road.

Glancing in the rear-view mirror, I could still see Tyler on the sidewalk. He towered over Shorty's small figure. I watched absentmindedly as Tyler hugged Chelsea. I reverted my eyes back to the road ahead. 'It's nice that they can make up quickly. I don't think Kayla will be so easily forgiving.' I sighed and swerved the hummer into the dormitory parking lot.

'Maybe she is already in her room? Naw, I doubt it. There is no way she beat me here on foot.' I parked the hummer near the entrance and hopped out, slipping the keys into my pocket. 'I guess I'll just wait.' I leaned against the body of the hummer and focused my attention on the walkway where Kayla would most likely emerge.

'What am I doing? There is nothing I can do for her. I'm the one who is angry! What am I supposed to say?' I waited by the hummer for another ten minutes before Kayla emerged in the distance. 'I guess it's too late to run.' I sighed.

Kayla's POV

'What the hell is wrong with him? Why is Reid acting so weird? He's angry even though I didn't do anything! –Wait! Maybe I did do something. Could he have felt me use my powers to save Chelsea? Is he suspicious? Does he already know?'

"I guess he would be angry because he doesn't have any proof." I kicked a stray pebble in my path. It skidded off the sidewalk into the grass.

'He must be really confused.' I sighed. 'It's not like I'm the only one with a secret power. Tyler is just as guilty of superhuman abilities as I am, and Reid was protecting him from me at the pool. Reid didn't want me to stop Tyler from using his powers. If he's fine with Tyler's powers, why can't he accept mine? If that is what he's so worried about.

Evading the curb, I stepped onto the asphalt parking lot. Heading toward the dorms, I spotted Tyler's Hummer out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over seeing Reid catch my eye, I looked away quickly. 'Just keep walking. If you ignore him, he'll leave you alone.' I thought to myself.

Reid watched as I brushed past him. I didn't bother to watch his expression change as he realized I wasn't going to initiate a conversation. I heard his heavy footsteps approach me from behind. ' Just ignore him.' I thought.

Reid grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop in my tracks. "Hey, Kayla! I have to talk to you!"

"About what? How angry you are?" I spat the words.

"I have every right to be angry! You've been keeping secrets from me!" Reid hissed.

"I don't BELONG to you, Reid Garwin! I don't have to tell you anything! It's not like you and your stupid little gang don't have secrets of your own!" I accused.

I turned on my heels, stalking toward the dormitory entrance. Some unseen force stopped me from moving forward. 'What is this?' I thought.

The force turned me around so I was facing Reid again. His eyes were shaded over in a coal lack color that chilled me to the bone. The same color that Tyler's eyes had been at the pool.

"A secret like this? Is that what you mean, Kayla?" Reid was angry.

I was shocked into silence. I didn't move. All I could do was watch as his eyes returned to their normal blue color. He stared intently at me, gauging whether or not I was going to run.

Reid broke the silence, "Now what?"

"I never knew." I mumbled.

Reid's brow furrowed. "Then what secret were you talking about?"

"I thought only Tyler had the power." I said.

"Pffft. Fat chance." Reid rolled his eyes.

"Who else?" I asked.

Reid understood my question without explanation.

"Caleb and Pogue. All four of us."

"Oh…" I nodded.

"What about you?" Reid asked.

"Huh?" I faked confusion. I had to stall until I figured out how to evade the question.

"Your secret." Reid stated.

"I'll admit I have a similar secret. But you'll have to get me to trust you a bit more before I give you any details." I gave a vague answer.

Reid opened his mouth to rebut me, but closed it quickly. He nodded, and walked toward me. Looking down on me he asked, "Are you afraid."

"Afraid of you?" I raised my eyebrows and smiled, "Never."

Reid smirked, "Is that so."

"There are a lot worse things out there than you." I stated.


End file.
